


我才不是守护骑士

by hiscaramelapplepie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve Grant/Original Female Character, UnderageSex, 双盾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiscaramelapplepie/pseuds/hiscaramelapplepie
Summary: 一次聚会让Bucky得知自己和Steven并不是自己以为的恋爱关系，冲动买醉却遇到刚回到洛杉矶的Steven叔叔——Rogers。本想帮助Bucky和Steven在一起的Rogers却渐渐爱上Bucky，种种事情后，Bucky也开始疑惑自己究竟爱的是谁…[双HE结局/未完结]
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Steve盾前期有女友预警❗️

  * **重发/剧情有较大改动/HE**
  * **狗血程度直逼天际不好这口真的不要点开**



**普通人AU**

**Rogers &Steven/双盾为叔侄关系**

**Bucky为领养/无血缘关系**

**人物设定：**

**Buck·Grant/Rogers·Grant/Steven·Grant**

**年龄设定：**

**Bucky20/Steven18/Rogers32**

**预警：**

**Steven盾前期直男人设/部分underagesex描写**

* * *

**序**

**“在因果律的陈述中，即‘若确切地知道现在，就能预见未来’，所得出的并不是结论，而是前提。”**

* * *

**第一章:君初相识/犹如故人归**

**01**

今夜是Steven的成人礼晚宴。

Buck·Grant对着卫生间的镜子仔细修正着胸前黑色领结的角度，纤瘦的手指小心翼翼又多揩了一点发油，好让他稍长的头发可以一丝不苟着好看的拘在脑后。

为了今晚的成人礼，连着三个月每天放学后他都偷偷去两个街区外的快餐店兼职。他太需要一笔钱了，用来准备一套体面好看的西服，这样就可以大方的走进他最好的朋友——这个对他来说最重要的人——Steven举办成人礼晚宴那处金碧辉煌的酒店礼堂 。

他永远记得和Steven初见那天，甚至那个时刻——六岁的他慌忙清理着保育院被他不小心打翻牛奶弄脏的桌子，突然一只有些干瘦的小手伸过来帮他擦去了衣领上没被注意到的污渍，他抬起头，道谢的话还没出口就被金发男孩傻乎乎的笑堵在了嘴边。对在孤儿院长大的他来说，Steven那双清澈如蓝色宝石一样的眼睛是他单色童年里唯一的宝藏。仿佛上天注定一般，隔壁花园洋房里的Steven和孤儿院Bucky成为了最好的朋友。在Steven父亲的帮助下，他得以继续学业，甚至能和Steven在同一所学校念书。

他不知道自己什么时候对Steven产生出这种异样的情感，或许是Steven第一次帮他赶走欺负他的小混混那回，或许更早，早到在他都没有察觉的时候，错误感情的种子就悄悄种下。如果不是那件事，他应该会将这份爱意一直深埋心底，祝福Steven走入婚姻的殿堂，见证他和一位美丽善良的女士结婚生子，甚至他会成为Steven孩子的教父。

那是个暴雨夜。Bucky正在宿舍里啃着笔头计算折磨他到疯的物理作业，突然一声仿佛什么东西砸在门上的闷响把他吓了一跳，他慌慌张张套上毛绒绒的棉拖打开了宿舍的门——跌跌撞撞扑进来的是满身酒气湿漉漉的Steven。但他的样子让Bucky说不出来总觉得哪不太对劲——不像只是喝了酒那么简单，从没见过的兴奋的神情布满那张熟悉的脸，这让Bucky心中有了个不好的想法，“你吸大麻了？”

“就、就一点、我没试过…他们说的我太好奇了……别告诉爸爸…”不知道是酒精还是药物的缘故下Steven的声音难得有点黏黏糊糊，被雨水打湿的金发胡乱的在他肩头蹭着，两人几乎贴在一起的姿势让他有些不自在，“Bucky不会、不会生我的气…他们说的……说……” 

“什么？” Steven说的话有些颠三倒四，他努力去听清但还是没太搞懂这些断断续续的话，“我没听——”

是一个吻，Steven的吻。

浓烈的威士忌味道从唇缝溢进来，流进他供血的心脏，把他接下来的所有话扔回了喉咙里。

后面的一切情理之中发生了，没有润滑油，没有保险套，在宿舍里他的窄窄的一人床上，他们的初夜是年少青涩血气的味道。

这晚之后，两人之间的关系发生了微妙变化，年轻的肉体总会不知道哪个夜晚就纠缠到一起，虽然都默契的没有拆破这层暧昧的关系，但Bucky没理由的觉得Steven一定有喜欢自己，Steven只是不好意思开口说爱。

早早设置好的闹铃滴滴的响了起来，他收了收自己杂乱的思绪，拿起衣架上熨的平平整整银灰色西装出了门。

总是和Steven一同出入的缘故，Bucky也多多少少来过这些华丽得不可想象的地方，但今晚他依然有点紧张，诺大的礼堂除了Steven和几个熟面孔 ，他再没有认识的人了。Bucky不太自然的舒展了下身体——他的后穴还在隐隐的发疼，即使今天Steven要为成人礼忙活一天，年轻的小伙子也没有忘记把他多余的欲望发泄到Bucky的身体里。

“嘿，Bucky，你终于来了！”熟悉声音把Bucky从局促中拯救了出来，Bucky笑着朝来人挥了挥手，那是他的小Steven。

Steven今天穿了一身得体的深色西装，头发被发蜡仔仔细细梳成了一个好看的三七分。他有些不安的拽拽胸前的领带，虽然这是他打工三个月才买得起的西服，却仍然和Steven与他的朋友们身上穿的差的远，希望自己没让Steven丢人。令人安心的温度搭在了他的肩上， Steven和平时没有区别的动作让Bucky稍稍松了口气。

“介绍一下，我的女伴，Agatha，”Steven亲昵的拉上女孩的手，“也是我的女朋友，还没来得及告诉你，别生气。”

刚伸出去的手僵在了半空，他觉得自己的喉咙像被什么扼住，这让他一句话也说不出来。

**02**

望着Bucky狼狈跑出去的样子他有些不知所措。

在他的印象里，Buck·Grant永远是对待女孩最绅士得体的那个，Bucky的一举一动总能让女孩们红着脸低声讨论，坦白地说，有些时候这让Steven都觉得有点嫉妒。

“你要去找他吗，丢我一个人在这？”女伴挽挽他的胳膊让Steven收回了愣神的目光。

“嘿，当然不，我怎么会留你一个人在这，况且今天是我的成人礼，不是么，”Steven拉住Agatha的手解释道，“我只是…我只是不知道Bucky今天怎么了，他平时不是这样的，今天怎么…呃…可能在气我没有及时把恋爱的消息告诉他？”

看着一头雾水的Steven，她没有疑问，也没反驳，一边说着自己没生气一边挽上了Steven的手臂款款走进了舞池。

谁都看得出来，你的好哥们在无可救药的爱着你，Agatha想，但她不想点破，Steven是她第一眼就钟情的人，她不会把他让给任何人。

**03**

Bucky觉得自己跑出去的样子一定很狼狈——当好心的路人递给他面纸时，他才意识到自己满脸都是泪水，与早就没了样子的头发胡乱的粘在了一起。

仿佛想到什么，Bucky攥攥拳，回头看了看。

当然不会见到他想见的那个人。

Bucky自嘲的笑了笑，自己在妄想什么？妄想Steven会丢下新交的女朋友来找自己么？自己又是他什么人呢？自己从来都没有过资格。Agatha，这是个好听的名字，她也的确是Steven喜欢的类型。

他甚至觉得Agatha已经通过自己逃离宴会前那僵硬的表情看穿了一切，毕竟女孩们在这方面永远敏感不是吗。

十月末时的晚秋已然有了初冬样子，他不知道自己胡乱跑到了哪，深夜的街上没几个人，仅有的几个路人也裹紧外套神色匆匆的走着。 

不远处酒吧闷闷的电音声传进他的耳朵，无数男女释放荷尔蒙的地方是深夜的馈赠。

虽然Steven是各种酒吧的常客，但二十年来Bucky却一次也没去过，他不想去，也不喜欢那的感觉。

但现在他仿佛抓住了一根救命稻草。

他需要高度酒精，需要人群的喧闹声，他需要逃避清醒。

Bucky紧了紧身上有些单薄的西装，快走了几步，推开了那扇高大华丽的门。

**04**

Rogers的律所刚结束一个繁复的案子，明天他们就要飞回纽约，回公司前最后一个夜晚年轻人们自然不会放过，在Sam和其他下属不厌其烦的软磨硬泡下，Rogers终于跟着他们推开了夜店的门。门后陡然升高的分贝折磨着Rogers的耳膜，他皱了皱眉头，有点后悔没有坚守住自己死也不来的底线。

拒绝了Sam让他一起进舞池的邀请，Rogers靠在卡座的沙发上给自己倒了杯黑麦威士忌。不断的男男女女走过来试图和他搭讪，毕竟一个辣爆了的男人独自坐在最高消费的卡座上，对谁来说都是种诱惑。

Rogers揉揉有点疼的太阳穴，打发走了最后一个想要跟他打一炮的男人后，拿着自己还剩半杯的威士忌走向了夜店里最不起眼的角落，他实在是想一个人安静的待会。

这里是深夜的潘多拉魔盒，人人都拥挤争抢着品尝禁果，没人会来夜店的角落。

除了Bucky。

他随便点了瓶酒，在拒绝了几个想和他风流一夜的人后，抱着酒瓶好不容易找到了一个没人的角落。虽然是想来发泄一下，但他可没想来场和陌生人的什么一夜情。酒吧里的灯光本就暧昧昏暗——更不用说角落——在Bucky撞上那具温热的躯体前，他还以为那是个什么黑色的酒柜。

“抱歉，”Bucky抱着酒瓶不好意思的向男人道歉，“这太黑了，我没看清。”

拙劣的搭讪技巧，Rogers挑挑眉。小孩黏糊糊的口音让他发笑，还没等他说出拒绝的话，男孩就已经绕过他，在隔着他两个卡座远的地方坐下了。气氛灯组投下的斑点光影打在男孩的脸上——眼圈肿的吓人，一看就是一张刚哭过的脸。Rogers把嘴边拒绝的话咽了回去——他竟然还挺期待眼前的男人，不，男孩，会如何向他投怀送抱。

时间一分一秒的过去，旁边的人似乎没有一点要和自己交谈的迹象，那头棕色的卷发被搞得不成样子，乱蓬蓬的堆在头顶，西装也皱巴巴的贴在身上，领口歪歪斜斜的开了几个扣子，露出酒精作用下泛红的皮肤。男孩仿佛报复一样发着狠灌酒，却在喝下第一口的时候就被呛出了声。辛辣的高度酒激的他眼眶染上一层红晕，又有些颓然的双肘支在吧台上捂住了脸，青涩的脏话飘进了Rogers的耳朵，男孩的背有规律地抽动着——他在哭。

一支烟突然出现在面前，他诧异的抬头看着眼前递烟的这只手。

“没有加料，就是普通的烟，抽一口可能让你好受点。”沙哑却成熟的声音让Bucky终于开始注意起眼前的人——以及，这个人的脸——他妈的一张和Steven一模一样的脸。

St……

不，他不是Steven。

虽然一开始在昏暗的灯光下这张和Steven过于相像的脸让Bucky有些迷乱，但冷静下来还是能发现眼前这人明显比Steven年长了不少——最主要的，那是一双暗红色瞳孔的眼睛，远不是Steven那双清澈得要命的湛蓝。

Rogers见他没接倒也没再说话，把烟放在了他面前的桌子上，又掏出一根自顾自的点起火抽了起来。

Bucky伸手去拿桌子上的烟——他没抽过，也不会——而且他也没有火，那人仿佛是看透了他的想法，“过来，我帮你点。”

Bucky把烟叼在嘴里含糊的说了句谢谢，伸手准备接男人的打火机。

没有打火机，等来的是一股陌生的松木味道包裹住了自己，他伸出去的那只手被握住手腕摁在了吧台上，男人捏着他的下颌把自己嘴里燃烧着的烟头对准了Bucky嘴里咬着的那根烟的点燃处。

Rogers坐回自己位置的一瞬间男孩就被呛得大声咳嗽了起来。不是看不出男孩是第一次抽烟，他也知道自己的烟味道过于浓烈不适合这样的新手，但他就是坏心的想再看看男孩眼眶发红的样子——事实上他也做到了。

但男孩没急着把烟从嘴里拿出来，也没急着摁灭，他在猛烈咳嗽几声后又开始固执的对抗那根让他不适的东西。他靠在身侧的墙上，好看的手指夹住那根有些粗的烟，伴随吸入的动作原本鼓鼓的脸颊也随之凹陷。烟雾混着暧昧朦胧的灯光模糊到Rogers只能大概看到男孩肩膀耸动的轮廓，直到克制的抽噎声传进自己的耳朵——他又在哭了。

这次主动的是Buck·Grant。

他不知道自己是怎么走过去坐上那人的大腿——等他反应过来，自己已经捧着男人的脸吻了上去，对方口腔里辛辣烟味混着高度酒的苦味让他从混沌中清醒，但看到这张过分相似的脸时他的心再一次愣住沉沦下去。算了，最后一次，就当结束过分荒唐的那两年，他咬咬牙闭眼再次吻了下去。

对方的一系列反应告诉Roger他把自己当成了不知道谁的替代品，但无所谓，他才不在乎这些东西，毕竟是个难得和他眼缘的一夜情对象，他没必要这么苛刻。年幼的小兽仿佛报复似的狠狠舔咬着他的下唇，眼角的潮湿液体随着加深的吻尽数蹭到自己脸上。他把怀里那只不得要领吻的快缺氧的小猫拎了出来，还没来得及说话，这个头发衬衫哪哪儿都被自己揉的乱糟糟的小孩开口了。

“操我，求你，我可以给你钱。”

“放心，你不说我也会这么干。”

**05**

他俩几乎是吻着跌进了门口Rogers停着的车里。

“小屁孩，停一下，”Rogers掏出外套里的手机，把男孩从自己的怀里揪出来给他系好了安全带，“成年人是需要为了风流一夜而提前请假的，建议你也一起，我不太能保证你明天能从床上爬起来去上班还是上学什么。”Bucky脸有点红，酒精作用下他并没有很怕这个看起来大了十几岁的陌生男人，“我才不用请假，我起得来。”Rogers撇撇嘴仿佛赞同了他的观点，一边拨出了Sam的电话。

“Rogers？怎么了？”等了一会才接通，Sam的声音在震耳的电音声中显得有点模模糊糊。

副驾驶的小孩犯着瞌睡脑袋一点一点的，手里还紧紧攥着系在身上的安全带，看的Rogers没来由的觉得好笑。

“喂，Rogers？在吗？”

Sam模糊的声音从听筒传出，他突然有个新的想法了。

“我在，Sam，去年的年假我还没用，是吧。”

“呃，是，但怎么突然想起来问这个？”

“那从现在开始，我要补我的假期了，两个月。”

Sam觉得眼前射灯转出的灯光晃的他有点晕。自己不该带Rogers来这种地方的，一定是狂躁的电音震坏了这位工作狂的脑子，“Rogers？纽约那边刚接了个金融公司的业务，或许你还记得？？”

“记得。”

“两天前Brock也去休年假了。”

“嗯。”

“求求你放过我，到底怎么了？说好了我们两个回去一起搞那个案子的！”

“简单来说，有人花钱买我一夜。”

Sam半句话噎在嗓子里，偌大的舞池里只有他傻傻的愣在那。

花钱？买你？一夜？你确定不是你花钱？？真的是简单来说，简单到他啥也没听懂。

“总而言之，我要开始休假了，Sam，辛苦你了，两个月后见。”

还没来得及说话电话就被对方掐断了，Sam现在不仅想摔了手机，还想顺便辞个职。

**06**

Rogers在洛杉矶市有一处房产，只不过没怎么住过，毕竟他几年都回不来一次。早些年是刚走上正轨的公司业务缠的他脱不开身，后来事务渐渐分担给自己的两个副手，Rogers也没那么忙了，但和家族一直相处不太融洽的缘故，他几乎是定居到了泽西市， 洛杉矶反倒成年后再没怎么回来过了。尽管如此，私人助理还是雷打不动的每月都请保洁公司打理这处没人住的房产，以至于Rogers今晚能不费力气的带着他的小孩在这儿舒适的度过一晚。酒精缘故升高的体温让Bucky觉得浑身燥热的难受，他问清浴室的位置丢下一句我先洗就闪了进去。

那部银灰色的手机随意扔在沙发上，不断的震动声让Rogers不得不注意这部一直有电话打进来的手机。

屏幕上大大的「Steven」让Rogers皱了皱眉。

……Steven？

自己好像有哪个……侄子也叫Steven来着。

他摁下接听键，一个一听就是醉透了的声音传了进来。

“Bucky……为什么不接电话…Bucky…我把、我把Agatha送回家了…你…你在哪…你来…来找、我们一起回去……好吗……”

行吧，好像确实是自己的混蛋侄子。

“他今晚有事，不用再打了。”

挂断后关了机把手机又扔回旁边的沙发上，旁边是男孩随手扔在上面的钱包，里面的ID卡露出了一角。他走过去伸手把ID卡从钱包里拿出了出来——照片里是张有些腼腆的笑脸，闪着光的绿色眼睛和漂亮的上翘嘴角让他不合时宜的联想到西伯利亚猫。

Buck·Grant。

Rogers手指摩挲着这张薄薄的卡片。

所以他喊你Bucky，是吗。

**07**

直到坐在卧室那张陌生的床上，他才有点反应过来自己都干了什么。

从他最好的…朋友，Steven，最重要的成人礼晚宴提前离场，现在还跟不知道哪来的一个见鬼的和Steven长得一模一样的陌生人回了他的家？

并且这个人的手还在不安分的摸着自己屁股。

“那个……我……，”Bucky一时有些语塞，来的路上那股劲儿不知道烟消云散到哪去了，“我们…要……”

“先别急，上床的事情我们一会再说。”

Bucky一愣，推开摸在自己屁股的上那只手的动作都慢了点。

“现在才自我介绍希望不算太晚，Rogers•Grant，你的小男朋友Steven的叔叔，算辈分的话你叫我daddy也不是不可以，当然，如果你愿意的话，Bucky。”他故意把话说的又轻浮又暧昧，话尾还刻意加上了这个讲道理他根本不会知道的名字，对方无措瞪大眼睛的反应让他觉得十分满意，这人似乎把他性格里深藏的顽劣因子全都引了出来。

Rogers当然知道这个名字，Buck·Grant。他的哥哥——Emerson·Grant——也就是Steven的父亲资助一个孩子多年，这事儿可在竞选议员上帮了Emerson的大忙。

“关于你的要求，花钱，让我操你，当然会如你所愿，”看着男孩不停变换的表情，他忍着才没笑出声，“但看在Steven的面上，钱就不必了。”

Bucky整个人就像掉进了冰窖，他半张着嘴却一个字都吐不出来，僵住的大脑一时没法接受那么多信息——Steven又是哪冒出来的一个该死的叔叔？所以他现在是和Steven的叔叔上床？ 

“等等…等等……Steven不是我男朋友，“Bucky也不知道为什么第一句话不是拒绝Rogers和自己上床，他现在整个脑子乱的就像一团被小猫挠的乱七八糟的毛线球，“还有…还有不要告诉他，我和你…和你……”

“不要告诉他什么？不要告诉他，他的小男孩被我操了，这件事吗，那要换我道歉了，如果Steven智商正常，他应该已经知道你和我在一起了。”

Rogers尽力按耐住自己不勾起一个嘲讽的嘴角——第一句话就急着解释，不是在恋爱也是在单恋。

**TBC**


	2. 未能灵犀知心意

01  
Steven愕然的看着手机，半晌回不过神来。  
头痛欲裂的宿醉掺杂着屏幕上的冲击让他一时合不上下巴。

  
From Bucky：  
Hey Steven，今晚我和他一起过，不用找我了。  
[图片]  
00:42A.M.

一杯水递到面前，他几乎下意识脱口道，“谢谢，Bucky，你不知道我看到多荒唐一条…一条…呃…Agatha？”  
  
“昨晚你醉成那样，我不放心，回来找到你的时候你已经靠在长椅上睡着了。”

女孩脸上挂着笑，轻柔的声音打破了Steven的幻想。  
不是Bucky，他昨晚没有来找自己。  
那条该死的短信难道是真的？  
  
“宝贝，我有点事，先走了，”Steven几乎是从床上弹起来，一边套着毛衣一边匆忙的在女孩脸颊上落下一个吻，“等我下午结课后马上来找你，我保证。”

他现在满脑子都是那条莫名其妙的短信，以及Bucky现在到底在哪。破天荒的连头发都没整理，炸着毛像头小狮子拽上书包就冲向了门口，他走得太急，连手机都忘在床上没拿。

一系列反常的行为被Agatha看了个满，她拿起床上的手机。

Steven的手机密码像理工科男生的大脑，猜起来实在易如反掌。  


02  
被厚窗帘挡着严严实实的卧室黑成一片，他揉揉眼睛试图找块什么表看下时间，但这见鬼的屋子空的要命，Bucky认命的眯着眼在床上摸索他的手机。

等等…这他妈是什么东西？

手上有些温热的触感让他昨晚断片的记忆像涨潮一样涌了上来。

操…自己该不会真的和…和…

“再睡会？”一条胳膊从后面搭了过来。

男人的声音听起来也像是刚醒，还有点哑的嗓音加上真实的触感坐实了他的想法。

操他的耶稣耶和华，他没在做梦。

他真的和Steven的叔叔上了床。

“操！”仿佛应激状态下的猫科动物，他夸张到整个人像是从床上弹起来。

“冷静点，没操，”干脆的把竖着毛的小猫摁回床上，男人眼下浅浅的乌青无声控诉着昨晚的睡眠质量到底有多差，“看在上帝的份上，再让我睡会？昨晚你的青春伤痛文学可是讲到了凌晨五点。”

这还不如操了。

Bucky无力的用被子蒙上自己的脸。  
上帝能不能再给他一次机会？  
让他能穿越回昨天晚上好能捂住自己那张喝多了就什么都控制不住的嘴？  
不，不是，如果能回到昨天晚上他打死也不会再走进那家酒吧——这样就不用面对和喜欢的人的叔叔躺在一张床上，以及那些卑劣的小心思都被自己尽数抖搂出去的尴尬局面。

“算了，起床，有些人睡前最后一句话竟然是拜托我一定要在下午一点之前喊醒他，我看你那会其实还挺清醒的是吧，”Rogers抬起手腕看了看表，拜眼前这人昨晚一把鼻涕一把泪抱着自己不松手所赐，他甚至连脸都能没洗，“现在十一点半，赶紧起来换个衣服送你去学校，就当替Emerson尽一下当爹的职责。”

“……Grant先生不是我父亲，他只是资助我上学，”闷闷的声音从被子里传出来显得有些微弱，“还有他是个好人，你别这样说他。”

“啧，好人，”他先下了床把身上皱的不像样的西装脱下扔进了衣柜旁的脏衣篓，又翻出两件卫衣，自己套上一件后另一件扔给床上埋在被子里的那只鸵鸟，“我觉得Rogers·Grant昨晚柳下惠一样坐怀不乱的事迹更值得让你说一句他是个好人。”

03  
“那个，把我放在这就行，拐个弯就到了，我自己走过去，”Bucky指着一个红绿灯后街边那家咖啡店，“Rogers先生，谢谢您送我过来。”

“叫我Rogers就行，我也没你想的那么老，”Rogers难得的心情很好，即使墨镜挡住大半边脸也能让人感受到他周身散发的愉悦气息，大概是终于抓到一个供他排遣无聊的乐子，他说，“先等等，我有个问题，你在快餐店兼职吗？”

“……是，不过怎么了。”

……自己连这种事都说了吗？  
他现在合理怀疑Rogers已经知道关于自己的一切了——通过自己这张该死的嘴，他在心里给昨晚的Bucky比了个大大的中指。

“我要在这住两个月，你每天放学后过来帮我打理一下家里，比如做晚饭之类，刚巧我的工作和你选的专业有点关系，你顺便也能学点什么，工资按周结，每周和你在那干一个月拿的数一样，怎么样？”

“啊？“

“双倍。”

“不是…我不是——”

“三倍。”

“不是你等——“

“四倍。”

”好了别再涨了！别再涨了！我来，我来！”

04  
下车走了一段路他才有点反应过来自己刚才都答应了些啥。

昨晚到现在短短不到十二小时，但他的脑子早就被搞得一团糟。

这下好了，不仅和Steven的叔叔吐露了一晚“衷肠“，现在还要每天去给他当家政。

这就好比兔子见了猎人不跑就算了，还赶着紧的往人家手里钻。

但这个世界远远没有放过他，身后一个更让他头疼的声音传了过来。

“Bucky！”

是Steven。

上帝，他还没想好该怎么解释昨晚突然离开的事情，他也不知道自己到底有没有资格质问Steven关于……关于他们两个之间的关系究竟是什么，或许现在这个时代里认为上了床就是恋人关系的傻蛋只剩他一个了。

“嗨……Steven，呃，昨天——”

“你昨晚去哪了？”

棒极了，他忘了自己昨晚不仅突然离席，还夜不归宿了。  
Steven皱得像拧麻花的眉头和伸到自己面前手机屏幕里的内容彻底噎住他说了一半的话。

看着Steven那张满是关切的脸，一股无名火不知道从哪钻了出来，他突然一个字也不想解释了，刚巧响起的上课铃给了机会，他压低声音丢下一句不关你的事就侧身进了教室。

这一天他都躲着Steven，两人间快结冰的气氛让别人也不敢过问发生了什么，只觉得Bucky和Steven这对最好的朋友似乎是闹了什么不愉快，放学铃响起Bucky几乎是踩着教授的脚后跟出的门，留下Steven一个人在他身后发愣。

05

他拿着Rogers留给他的地址站在门口的台阶上，抬起的手犹豫了下还是敲响了门。

现在他倒庆幸Rogers给他了这份所谓的“工作”，好让他有个Steven不知道的地方能暂时逃避一会现实。

“这么敬业，我还以为你怎么也得明天才能来了。” Rogers很快给他开了门，一身宽松的家居服，左手还举着一个瓷白的咖啡杯。

虽然是听他嘴上这么说，但Bucky可没在他脸上看到一点惊讶的表情，嘴角费劲的扯出了个笑，“期末考完没什么事了，你晚上想吃什么？”

“我说了，我以为你明天才来，就自己随便买了点，”Rogers接过他的书包挂在门口的玄关架子上，又给他拿出一双没用过的拖鞋，“一起吃吧，看你也不像吃完饭的样子。”

“谢谢，”他换上拖鞋，有些欲言又止的看了看Rogers，“那个…我今晚能在这住一晚吗……您当然可以拒绝，呃，我只是——”

“当然可以，但我只有一张床。”

这是Rogers大学毕业自己设计的装修，倒也没想过会和别人一起住，所以他一开始就只选择了这处一居室的公寓。

“我可以睡沙发！”

“行了，逗你玩的。”

吃过饭后两人默契的没再交谈去各忙各的了。税法背的Bucky头大，有Rogers帮着讲了几处他倒觉得清晰了不少。放在桌上的手机屏幕不时亮了暗，暗了又亮——不用看也知道是谁，但他没来由的心烦，不仅没理还直接把屏幕扣着放在了桌子上。

可能是动静有点大，书桌那边的Rogers抬头看了看他，“Steven找你？”

“或许吧……但我现在不是很想和他说话。”

垂着的头让Rogers看不太清他的表情，但从说话的声音来听这人情绪确实不怎么高。

他索性合上笔记本电脑，搬着椅子往男孩那凑了凑，“先坦白，那条短信是我发的，我愿意为我的行为付出代价。”

“没关系，我倒也没有很在意那个。”

没能见到小孩瞪着眼质问自己，反而是这个意料之外的平淡反应，这让Rogers说不出的有点失望，“所以你俩和好了？我指感情那方面。”

“和什么好？”Bucky被他问的有点一头雾水。

“你们不是恋爱关系？昨晚我可是听你哭哭啼啼讲了一夜，那件被你鼻涕眼泪蹭的一塌糊涂的西装还在可还在洗衣间晾着。”

“抱歉……但是，我没和你说Steven有女朋友了吗？”

“的确，没有。”

Bucky无力的捂住脸——这个动作在短短一天的时间里使用的频率有些过高了。他着实对自己有些无奈，所以到现在，不，到刚刚为止，Rogers一直以为自己和他的侄子是……恋爱关系。

“我和Steven当然不是…当然不是恋人，只是发生过…嗯…”他艰难的从喉咙里挤出这些字符给Rogers解释，对方诧异的样子让他有点说不出的难受，“别这种表情，我也没有很难过。”

“抱歉，是我理解错了，我还以为你俩就差合伙顶撞Emerson那个老东西了。”

“……别这么说Grant先生。”

“好吧，再一次道歉。”

他躺在床上和Rogers讲六岁第一次见到Steven的场景，聊第一次和Steven一起上学他有多开心，聊Steven偷偷扔掉他的情书被他发现，聊他和Steven一起生活的十四年，聊他什么时候开始对产生Steven奇怪的感情。 Rogers反常的没有再说俏皮话逗他，只是用手撑着下巴认真的看着他讲这一切。  
他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，只感觉好像有人帮他又多盖了条毛毯，他似乎在睡梦中听到窗外下雪的声音，挟着雪粒的风刀顺着墙壁窗户的缝隙漏进来，他又紧了紧裹在身上的被子。

06  
这一夜睡的格外好，他打个哈欠伸了伸腰，想扭头换个姿势再眯一会，却感觉身旁有什么东西压着另一半的枕头，他下意识往旁边挤了挤。

“……能不能安分点。”

Rogers的声音惊的他一下睁开了眼——行吧，他忘了自己又在这过了一晚的事实，这两天起床遭遇的惊吓让他觉得有时间该去检查一下心脏功能是否还在正常运作。

“起床吗？外面下雪了，不知道你这个年纪的小孩还喜不喜欢什么打雪仗之类的幼稚玩意。”Rogers干脆坐了起来，低头问着还在躺着的小孩。

Bucky还没太醒脑子里晕晕乎乎，但这人的脸色着实让他吓了一跳——而且眼里的红血丝多得吓人，“那个……你昨晚没睡好吗？”

“没事，有个工作没弄完，拖晚了点。”其实他到现在也就才睡了两个小时，纽约那边的工作的确很多，他跟Sam说他可以在家办工，揽过来了不少的工作。但好在熬夜倒也不觉得枯燥，因为他抬抬头就能看到床上这人精妙绝伦的睡姿，有几个姿势难度系数高到他甚至想鼓鼓掌。

“雪仗就算了，但我有个别的地方要去，你要一起吗。”

07  
收拾好后Rogers看了看门口撅着屁股穿鞋的小孩，把自己身上的外套脱下来扔了过去，“等会，这个穿上，雪天穿件卫衣就要出门是想干什么？睡太多傻了？”

Bucky这会正费力的咽下最后一口三明治，被突然扔过来的大衣砸的没站住往前跄了一步，他把被弄乱头发又用手梳了梳，抬头看看就穿了件毛衣的Rogers，“我没事，不过你穿什么？这儿还有别的衣服吗？”

“我又不在这住，当然没有，不过我也没事，赶紧走。”

08  
的确有点冷，Bucky裹紧身上的外套，大衣上残留的的淡淡木质香氛味道让他感觉身上发暖。

他扭头看了看一旁的Rogers，鼻头和颧骨都冻的有点红了，衬着那双暗红的眸子倒看起来像只卖可怜的大型犬。

五分钟前这人还嘴硬说自己不冷呢。

“那个，要不要把手放到我的口袋里，口袋里暖和点。”

仿佛就在等这句话，下一秒男人就没有一点不好意思的把手塞了进来，还不要脸的紧紧攥住了人家的手，“啧，的确有点冷。”

收回他可怜的那句话。

两人没有开车，Rogers也没有问Bucky要去哪，他就这么任由Bucky带他走，雪后的路上没什么人，只有两人踩在雪上咯吱咯吱的脚步声惊扰着寂静的街道。

“到了，就是这，我要买点东西，等我一下。”Bucky把微微出汗的手从Rogers的手里挣开，他推开杂货店的木门，带起一阵悦耳的风铃声。

09  
两人抱着满怀的食物与小毛线帽小手套之类的东西沿着桥边走，可能是Rogers的衣服有点厚，Bucky鼻头都沁出了汗，脸也红扑扑的，Rogers走在旁边偷偷扭头看着这个矮自己半头的小孩。

柔软的棕发堆在头顶，有几撮没有梳好的卷毛随着步伐一下一下地跳着，他的脸型有点短，下巴圆圆的，给人一种他还仿佛还未成年的幼态，加上那双永远像蒙着层水雾的绿色瞳孔，可能是走的有点久，男孩动了动有点僵住的肩膀关节。

“我帮你拿吧，离你要去的地方还远吗，”他拿走了一包Bucky怀里的东西放在了自己抱着的东西上面，“实在累的话我们休息一会？”

“谢谢，不过不了，我不累，很快就到了，”Bucky摇摇头，他仿佛想到了什么，“那个，这样不会耽误你的工作吗？”

“没有耽误，我在休假，两个月。”

10  
不知不觉走到了一处有些破旧的三层洋房，门口铁栅栏上盖着一层薄薄的雪，Bucky在栅栏前停住了脚步。  
砖红色墙壁上挂着的门牌名让Rogers多看了几眼——这是家福利院。

Bucky把怀里抱着的东西放在墙边，手从袖子里伸出来摁了摁门铃，“Cecily太太，是我。”

“你以前住的地方？”Rogers把地上的东西递过去，侧着头看他。

“嗯，我在这一直呆到六岁，Cecily太太是个好人。”

Rogers看着他的表情有点想笑，“你怎么觉得谁都是好人。”

还没等Bucky反驳他，一个大概五十多年纪的妇人就小跑着出来了，“天呐，Bucky，你不知道我有多想你，”她穿着一条暖黄色的围裙，手上还沾着点没来急擦下去的面粉，“我在给孩子们烤面包，快进来，外面下雪了。”

Bucky将手里的东西放在了屋子门口，亲昵的抱了抱她，“这是Rogers，我的朋友，他帮我把东西一起拿过来的。”

“希望唐突的造访没有打扰到您。”

“噢当然没有，不过孩子们刚刚午睡了，”Cecily很喜欢这个礼貌的大男孩，再加上这是她最喜欢孩子的朋友，“Bucky，带Rogers先生四处走走，一会面包烤好了我叫你们。”

11  
Bucky的床位早早就分给了别的孩子，从他被Grant夫妇接走的那年。

Rogers打量着这间屋子，不大的地方被摆上了四张窄窄的小床，窗户外投进来的阳光映在暖黄色的墙面上，两个约三四岁大的小男孩正睡着觉，其中一个不知道做了什么美梦还从嘴边流着口水挂在鼓鼓的脸蛋上。Bucky走过去拉上没关严的窗帘，又顺手低头给床头挂着Jack名牌的小孩擦了擦脸蛋上的口水。

“Rogers？你发什么愣呢？”

他下意识的吻上面前那张柔软的嘴唇，闭眼前最后的场景是Bucky略略放大的绿色瞳孔。

他不知道自己为什么会这样，如果一定要怪，怪透过窗帘打进来的阳光镀在Buck·Grant身上显得太温柔，怪Buck·Grant带着笑的眼睛太漂亮，怪Buck·Grant……

怪他动心。

“孩子们，下来吧，面包烤好了，快来尝尝。”  
楼下传来的声音让Bucky突然惊醒过来，他慌忙推开了Rogers，“好、好的，我们这就来！”  
他避开Rogers的目光，抢着先跑下了楼，留Rogers还有些发愣的站在门口。

Bucky突然别扭着非要自己去照顾刚起床的小鬼们，Cecily太太只好先拉着Rogers一起去花园喝茶聊天。

Rogers听她讲了好多Bucky小时候的事情，看了他曾经量身高的身高墙，看了他小时候的画，看了他幼年时的照片——是一两岁时还像个小肉团子的那种，漂亮的眼睛倒是一直没变。

他觉得在这些音图文字慢慢填涂着自己脑海中关于Bucky空白的地方，他甚至在想，如果当年领走Bucky的不是自己哥哥，而是自己会，又怎么样。

当然，只是这么一想，他到现在也不怎么喜欢小孩。

只是不得不承认，他有点羡慕……或者说是嫉妒，Steven可以十几年来陪伴在Bucky身边。

时间过的很快，外面的阳光渐渐变暗，温度也降了下来，其他的孩子们也渐渐都起床了，吃过饭后Bucky和Cecily太太依依不舍的道了别，与Rogers一起走出了门。

12  
还没等他纠结该如何缓解两人尴尬的气氛，Rogers突然一个趔趄差点摔在地上，这把他吓了一跳，也顾不上之前的别扭赶紧上前扶住了他。

男人脸上不自然的潮红让Bucky下意识伸手摸了摸他的的额头，“老天，你发烧了？”

“…不知道，但的确有点晕。”

Rogers像只打了蔫的大型犬软塌塌的靠在自己的身上，他费力的扶住Rogers有点沉的身躯，“大个子，你得减肥了，知道吗，”他把自己的外套解开披在了Rogers的身上，拦住了路边的的士，“这里！”

一路上Rogers都躺在Bucky的腿上哼哼，皱着眉毛的委屈样子让Bucky觉得有点好笑，那点尴尬的气氛早就烟消云散，他有点挑衅的学着Rogers的语气，“是谁出门前说毛衣足够了的，啧啧。”

“不知道我的外套穿在，咳咳，谁身上，”Rogers得寸进尺的又他腿上枕了枕，“明天是周末，你得留下来照顾我，不发工资的那种，这是你造成的后果，得负责。”

“你讲不讲理，明明是自己不要穿的，还……”Bucky瞪着大眼睛控诉Rogers的不要脸行径，“算了，反正…反正…好了我会留下来照顾你的。”Bucky不得不承认自己有很大一部分原因是为了逃避Steven，他实在不想这么快回去面对这让他尴尬的一切。

虽然现在面对Rogers也挺尴尬的。

13  
终于到了Rogers公寓的那条街道口，Bucky费力的把几乎黏在自己身上乱哼哼的男人拖下了车。

“钥匙在哪？左边的口袋里吗？别乱动了，”Bucky伸手去摸Rogers口袋里的钥匙，一边扶着他往大门处走，“老天，我下次宁愿自己冻死也要让你穿外套，我再也不…呃？”

不远处熟悉的身影让他滞了滞脚步。

“Bucky。”

"Rogers叔叔，我还不知道你从纽约回来了，没及时拜访，你别生气，”Steven没什么表情的看着他们，“没什么事的话我先和Bucky走了，有点事要和他谈。”

虽然是提到Bucky，但他连余光都没看一眼这个被自己提到的人，只是盯着Rogers的脸。

“几年不见长高不少，Steven，咳咳，”Rogers挂在Bucky身上，幅度过大的咳嗽让Bucky觉得自己都在跟着共振，“不过我以为那天你收到短信就知道我回来了。”

14  
Bucky在看到Steven的一瞬间就下意识的想把Rogers从自己身上推开，但男人在他肩膀上压的死死的重量让他无从挣脱。

但这一幕在Steven的眼里看起来倒更像是两人亲昵的搂抱，而且Bucky惊慌的表情仿佛是自己不该出现在这里一样。

他去遍了所有地方都没有找到Bucky。

从成人礼那晚开始，连着两晚了，Bucky都没回宿舍。在教室见到自己也是淡淡的不说话，手机更是打不通，或者打通了也被挂断。

他打听不到任何关于Bucky的消息，最后一刻他救命稻草般的想起了Bucky每年初雪的时候都会去孤儿院送东西，当他挂断和Cecily太太的电话的时候还有些没有反应过来。

Bucky居然和Rogers在一起。Rogers·Grant，他的叔叔。

“Steven…你怎么…你怎么在这……”

“我在这打扰到你们的好事了吗，那真是抱歉。”他看不得Bucky现在这幅支支吾吾的模样，语气冲的要命，“所以你一声不吭的从我的成人礼跑了出去，两天两夜也没有消息，就是为了和我叔叔…算了，你知道我找你找的快疯了吗？”

开口后话里莫名的酸味连他自己都吓了一跳，Steven知道这话有多伤人，但他梗着脖子说了下去。

年轻人无用的倔强在此刻发挥的淋漓尽致，他们宁愿像两头幼豹一样在对方身上撕咬着无辜狰狞的伤口，也不会先退让低头。Bucky有些震惊的瞪着眼睛，红红的眼眶里渐渐泛起水雾。

Steven似乎有些懊恼，他也不知道为什么要说这样重的话，还没来得及软下来安抚，就听到明显是在克制哽咽的声音响起，”我说了，我的事不要你管。“

Rogers眯着眼饶有兴趣的看着眼前的一幕，但他没开口打断。

“你难道就没有什么要和我解释的吗，”Steven大步的走了过去，伸手要攥住他的手腕，“为什么突然对我这种态度？为什么突然没有消息让我找的快要发疯？Buck·Grant，你得给我个理由，就现在。”

“Rogers他…不，你叔叔发烧了，我得照顾他，我答应他了，”Bucky下意识挣开了Steven伸过来的手，好像又在解释什么一样，“因为我你叔叔才发烧这么厉害的，我得照顾他。”

Steven被挣开的右手僵直的悬在空中，Bucky从来没拒绝过他，任何事情都没有过。  
但今天是第一次，而且拒绝的理由是这个让他快愤怒到发疯的男人。

“Buck·Grant，他已经三十多了，发烧这种事，能照顾好自己，我不会再让你和他回去了，”他有些嗤笑的再次攥上了Bucky的手腕，“我现在就需要你给我一个清楚彻底的解释。”

Rogers突然爆发的一阵急促的咳嗽打破了三人间僵局，Bucky仿佛缓过神来了一样连忙扶好了Rogers，男人脸色的潮红比刚才不退反进。

天色越来越暗了，温度也慢慢的降了下来，残余在身上的太阳光余热也渐渐消散，Bucky甚至能听见Rogers牙齿发出的格格声，他仿佛下定了决心，“让开，Steven，我得先把Rogers扶进去，”他扭过脸去不看Steven的表情，“明天早上，我明天早上去找你，今晚我要留下来照顾他。” 

15  
他不知道自己怎么同Steven分别的。

Bucky有些出神的拧着水池里的毛巾，又去厨房盛了一碗刚刚煮好的粥，Rogers家里久不开火的厨房让他折腾出了一身的汗。

卧室里没有拉上窗帘，外面卷起着雪粒的风让他能感受到室外的风暴有多呼啸。他把手上的端盘放在了书桌上，走过去把窗帘拉上了一半，堪堪的只露出了一条缝好不让卧室显得太过憋闷。他扭开了床头柜上的夜灯，暖黄色的灯光霎时洒满了不大的屋子，Rogers正侧卧着躺在床上看着他，那双暗红色的眸子沉的Bucky看不出他在想什么。

“老天，你吓死我了，“他进屋的时候轻手轻脚，男人一动不动的样子让他以为Rogers早就睡过去了，“我每次发烧都喝这个，会好的快点。”

两人默契的都没再提保育院那次尴尬的接吻，再加上Steven的事情，Bucky几乎已经快把那件事忘到脑后了。

他把还有点烫的瓷碗放在了床头，把从厨房拿来的冰袋敷在了Rogers额头上，还是有些热的温度让他皱眉，“怎么还这么烫，明明都喝过药一会了。“

“放过它吧，我才喝了没五分钟，你总得…咳咳…你总得给退烧颗粒发挥作用的时间，”发热的缘故，Rogers的声线变得比平时更哑，他稍微支起来身子靠在床背上，“不过真的不回去？我没事，就像…咳咳…就像Steven说的，发烧而已，我能照顾自己。”

“明早我再去找他，他太过分了，他不该这么对你。“

Rogers倒也没接这句话，不回就不回，随口一问罢了，也没真想逼着这人走，“那我能有点病号待遇吗。”

“什么？”Bucky仿佛还沉浸在对Steven的生气中没太反应过来。

“我有点冷。”

“我去给你再找条毯子吗？”他刚起身就被Rogers又摁了回去。

“不要毯子，暖宝宝就行。”

“……你觉得除此之外我还会什么近景魔术吗，你家没有，Rogers。”

“有。”

“没有。”

“有。”

“没……算了，你告诉我在哪，我去找。”

“就是你。”

“……”上帝作证他真的有在克制对病号的怒火。

“36.7度恒温，全真皮暖宝宝。”

TBC


	3. 因起缘落/总是费周折

01  
难得他醒了Rogers还破天荒睡着。

Bucky基本可以确定自己完全代替了Rogers的抱枕或者别的什么东西，因为他几乎是从这人八爪鱼一样的睡姿里挣脱出来的。小心翼翼把缠在自己身上的两条胳膊放回了毯子里，又摸了摸Rogers的额头——还是有点烫的温度让他皱了皱眉。

“要出门了…？”Rogers还是醒了，高热让他的嗓子哑的不像话。

“嗯，要不去趟医院？感觉还在发烧。”

“先不，身上没劲，”Rogers换了个姿势趴在枕头上闭着眼和他说话，侧躺在枕头的姿势让他的左脸被好笑的挤出了脸颊肉，“如果下午还这样，我会去。”

“好…你当然知道该干什么，我太紧张了，”他冲床上这人咧了个傻笑，“我会尽快回来，保证你能按时吃上午饭。”

“不急，车已经在门口等你了，出门吧，辛德瑞拉。”

“车？”他正裹着围巾，有点疑惑的转头看看Rogers——他的确没懂这是什么意思。

“帮你叫了辆去学校的车，这个天气让你等巴士回来我应该会饿死在家里。”

02  
持续一夜的雪不知道什么时候停下的。

暴雪后的街道空空荡荡，没几辆巴士还在正常行驶。

Rogers是对的，他想。

“停这里就行，谢谢。”

鬼使神差的他又在这个咖啡馆前停了下来——这几天的经历让他觉得自己正经历一场又漫长又怪异的梦。

犹豫了一下他还是走进了咖啡店买了杯拿铁和一个牛肉三明治，这是Steven的最爱搭配。

融雪带来的降温让他紧了紧卫衣的抽绳好让棉质的布料紧密的贴在脖颈上，他没口罩或者围巾什么的——事实上他连这件外套都是借的Rogers的，他从成人礼那晚就没回过宿舍，那件可怜巴巴的西装完全没法应付突然降温的天气，以至于现在他的鼻尖颧骨都被风刀刮的泛起红。

他不得不感谢Rogers给自己短暂提供了“工作”以及一个能暂时避开Steven的地方。

他需要时间捋顺这段对Steven从一开始就不对劲的感情。

明明不到一周，他却觉得久的像过了一个世纪，久到他的生活再也无法回到原来的轨道。

03  
他不知道自己怎么走到宿舍门口的，路上几个同学的招呼他也走神的没有回应。

嘿，放松点，把这一切解释清楚就好了。他站在门口拍拍自己的脸。

钥匙拧动锁芯转开了宿舍的门。

他刚走进去就踢到了一个易拉罐——乱七八糟散落一地的酒瓶，还有藏不住的呛人烟味。

Steven不在。

卫生间传来的呕吐声让他赶紧把刚脱下的大衣找了个空着的椅子挂上，到处都是酒瓶，他收拾了一块地方才有空放三明治和还热着的咖啡。

Steven坐在厕所的地上，正抱着马桶吐的昏天黑地，裤子和上衣不知道被怎么弄的斑斑驳驳脏的要命。

“我的上帝…你没事吧？”扑面的陌生烟酒气让他皱了皱眉，“快起来，我得帮你洗个…你的脸怎么了？你打架了？”

嘴角、颧骨、眼角都挂着显眼的淤青，以及 Steven眼里布满的血丝。

他从没见过面前这个如此颓然的Steven。

从他六岁第一次见到他，到现在的第十四年。

他被烟酒气覆盖住。

别离开我，Bucky…别离开我。

陌生又熟悉的声音埋在他的颈窝顺着动脉流进他的耳朵，颤抖湿热的液体洇湿他的卫衣领口。

他几乎是有些呆滞的承受着身上的重量，举起的手悬在Steven的后背却始终没法轻松的放下去拍一拍。

好在没让他纠结太久，Steven几乎只用一秒就昏睡了过去，他挂着苦笑揽住扑在自己怀里陡然变沉的重量。他得给这个醉猫做点最基本的清理，不管怎么样，他不能让Steven留着一身的呕吐物趴在马桶上睡觉。

04  
Steven在欲裂的头痛感中渐渐醒来，紧绷跳动的神经让他不得不用手掌狠狠拍拍自己的额头好能缓解一点不适。

…Bucky?

他猛的从床上坐起来，有些僵硬的支撑让不大的木床发出咯吱的声音——这里的确只有他一个人。

刚才果然是梦……

他又疲惫的闭眼靠在墙上。

“Steven？你醒了？”

他有些不敢置信的睁开眼。

“刚才收拾了一下厨房，老天，你究竟往水管里……往水管里扔了什么？”Bucky手上还戴着橡胶手套，衣服换了件T恤衫，额头趴着几缕被汗打湿的发卷，“口香糖？还是什么别的什么，我后悔没给拍下来让你看看。”

“……就像去年我把保鲜膜不小心扔在里面那次?”

“完全正确。”Bucky无奈的摊摊手冲床上的人笑着。

Steven突然觉得什么见鬼的Rogers以及Bucky对他疏离冷漠的态度都是幻觉。

他和Bucky还和之前一样，一切都没有改变。

“门口有两袋垃圾，你去扔一下？我还得收——”

他第一次觉得面前这双因为惊讶瞪大的绿色眼睛这么……这么好看，好看到大脑基底核产生的物质沿着两个通路扩散到前额皮层和纹状体，扩散到他同样微微扩大的瞳孔里去，说来奇怪，这是他们的第一次亲吻。

“这就去。”

05  
他不知道自己愣了多久，直到敲门声让他回了神。

“Steven？你在吗？”

Agatha焦急的敲着门，从昨天下午她就联系不到Steven了，今天好不容易偷偷溜进了Steven的宿舍楼，她实在是害怕Steven出了什么事，“Steven？我是Agatha，你在吗？”

是的，Steven有女朋友。

他们的关系是错误的。

Steven该有更好的人生，而不是和自己绑着兄弟名义畸形的过一辈子。

“St…呃，Buck？”她似乎有点惊讶开门的人，“不好意思，我打扰到了吗，或许Steven在吗，我从昨天——”

“嘿，先进来，外面挺冷的，”女孩的鼻头因为过低的温度透着可怜的粉红色，他侧了个身子方便Agatha进来，“但愿你别介意我们乱成一团的宿舍，昨天刚开了聚会，还没来得及打扫。”

还没收拾干净的沙发和厨房仿佛佐证着Bucky的话，不太好闻的味道让她皱着眉捂了捂鼻子，“没关系，Steven在吗，从昨天下午开始就联系不到他了，电话也打不通，这让我有点担心。”

昨天下午吗。

“......抱歉，昨天我们都喝大了，Steven刚出去扔垃圾，一会就回来了，”Bucky收拾出来一块干净的地方，“你在这等一会他，可以吗？”

“谢谢，”Agatha突然伸出手，“还没好好自我介绍，Agatha，Steven总和我说起你。”

“叫我Bucky就行，那天有点事着急走了，”Bucky轻握了握女孩的手，“很高兴认识你。” 

06  
“嘿你知道吗，楼下的垃圾回收换位置了，我找了好半天，一会我们——”

“Steven，你让我担心死了。”

Steven笑容凝固在了脸上，女孩扑进了他的怀里，“下次聚会要告诉我知道么，Bucky说你睡了整整一天一夜，我联系不到你，快吓死了。”

“…聚会…对…是我的错，我下次会告诉你，”他稍稍拉开了怀里的人，左右看了看，“你见到Bucky了吗，他刚才还在。”

“Bucky说他有点事，先走了，”Agatha拉着Steven的手，笑着说，“他是个不错的人，或许他有女朋友了吗？Julie你知道吧，她说她对Bucky有点意思，我想介绍他们俩认识。”

“…或许没有？”Steven感觉喉咙被堵住了什么，“我…”

一个吻堵住了他的话，“当然不是现在，我现在只想和你做点什么。”

桌子上的三明治被扫到了地上。

07  
他收拾了自己没几件的衣服，拿了学校的书，扯了个谎说自己还有事，就匆忙和Agatha道了别。

没想到Rogers帮他叫的那辆车还在咖啡店门口等他，没什么人的街道上突然响起的喇叭声倒把他吓了一跳。

外套里手机的短信音响了起来，他费力的掏了掏有点靠下的口袋——Rogers的外套对他而言有点长——把手机拿了出来。

「顺路帮我拿个邮件，地址和号码在图片里。 [图片]。」  
「没问题，你好点了吗？」  
「发烧暂时不会让我离开这个世界，但我响了一小时的肚子可能会。」

08  
“Rogers，请给我开下门！上帝保佑你还有力气起来！”Bucky提着一个大大的购物袋，费力的摁着门铃，他有点后悔没在出门的时候向Rogers讨把钥匙。

越来越近的脚步声伴着男人时不时的咳嗽声，门开了，裹着厚毯子的Rogers接过他手上大大的购物袋，“谢天谢地，我的晚饭回来了。”

“抱歉，我……“他有点不好意思，说好中午就回来，但现在可是天都要黑了。

“行了，我没怪你，”他把那一大袋东西放在了梳理台上，“而且我本来以为你今天不会回来了。”

他把购物袋里的东西拿出来开始分门别类的往冰箱里放，还在门口站着的小孩让他有点疑惑，“我没怪你，真的……你现在是在罚站还是干嘛呢？”

“……呃，我……”有些艰难的话语堵在嗓子里，他有点用力的咬着上唇以至于嘴唇都有些泛白，“我……我能暂时在您这住一段时间吗……”

没等男人接话他又立马开口，“我保证，真的只是很短的一段时间，我、我可以帮您做家务，或者洗衣服什么的，我都会做，当然、当然如果您不方便的话就当我没说，我不会有意见的，Rogers先生。” 能听出来他有点紧张，话说的磕磕绊绊不说，好不容易改过去的称呼又被小孩搬了出来。

“你想住多久都行，”男人耸耸肩又开始继续他给冰箱分类的工作，“如果你没提这个要求，这个背着个鼓鼓囊囊旅行包的造型我以为你要退学去搞什么流浪。”

“……谢谢，”他有点吃惊Rogers答应的这么干脆，“谢谢……Rogers，你——”

“打住，我用膝盖想都知道你接下来要说什么，‘Rogers先生，你是个好人’，是吧”他走过去把这人后背上大大的旅行包拿下来扔在旁边的沙发上，“我可没说不要报酬。”

“当然，当然，我会付租金的，只是我可能……我可能没法支付太多，我会帮您做家务，您也不用再付我工资，呃，或者工作助理什么的，我会好好学的。”

“我不要钱。”Rogers略高他半头，投下的阴影让他没来由的有点心慌。

“这个就行。”

08  
Bucky没有拒绝Rogers的吻，说实话，他现在还挺需要这个。

高热的口腔提醒了他这个人还在发着烧，他费力的从唇齿之间泄出一些破碎的话语，“等…等等…你还发着热…”

“那我们得好好利用这来之不易的高热，是吧。”

Rogers干脆抱起这人扔在了沙发上，松紧的运动裤倒是让他没怎么费力的就褪了下来。

Rogers湿热的口腔包裹住他半勃的性器，过电的快感把他的咒骂堵在了嗓子里。舌尖刮着娇嫩敏感的前端，突然的深喉让他没忍住憋在紧咬嘴唇里的呻吟。

壁炉里噼啪的木柴爆裂声和克制的低吟化成了淫靡的暧昧催情剂打进血管里。

他觉得自己身上烫厉害，脑子也晕晕乎乎，几次快速的深喉让他没控制住射在了Rogers嘴里。

男人不在乎的喝了口桌上的水咽下了嘴里的东西然后又吻了上去。

“…你刚…唔…”高潮的余韵加上被侵犯的口腔让他没法说出句完整的话。

“自己的也嫌弃吗，娇气鬼。”

他有点不好意思，“一会……一会再……总之你先放开我。”

“再什么？嗯？你想要什么？”Rogers一点也没放过他咽回去的那半句话。

Bucky扭过头去把脸埋在沙发里，不去回答Rogers的话，突然的失重让他惊呼一声，“别…Rogers先别…”

“先别什么？”

Bucky隐约觉得这人在忍着笑。

“先别…先别操我…晚上…晚上再说……”他脸上发烫的连着耳根都觉得烧着有些疼，被抱在怀里的姿势让他不知道该怎么面对Rogers就干脆闭上了眼。

“但现在已经是晚上了。”

09  
“你在我的屁股里放了什么？”沉沦在Rogers熟稔的吻技里，后穴从未有过的异样还是让Bucky不禁发问，但话刚出口他就反应过来了。

这黏糊糊的感觉……难道Rogers……已经射了？ 

“润滑剂。别告诉我今天是你的第一晚，我才不信，”Rogers不知道Bucky心里在想什么，两根手指还在Bucky身下缓慢扩张着，看着Bucky疑惑迷茫的眼神，他心上浮出一个不妙的预感，“……你没用过润滑剂？”

当Rogers把手指抽出的时候他几乎觉得自己快被这人的两根手指插射，这有点丢人，他想。

他又回想起十八岁的那个晚上。

一个由荷尔蒙、血液和一双蓝色眼睛构成的夜晚。

在学校和Steven的性事总是匆促又伴随甜蜜的疼痛，宿舍不隔音的墙壁和总是突袭的同学朋友让他俩的做爱好像偷情一样。由于他们找不到一个能稳妥藏住润滑剂的地方，以至于最初几次过后，Bucky都要在床上趴个一天，后穴火辣辣的疼让他根本坐不住超过五分钟。

当Rogers的阴茎捅进自己的后穴时，罕见没有伴随疼痛感的插入让Bucky发出放松的低吟，它硬的让Bucky觉得是这上的青筋在操自己。

“受不了就叫出来，这隔音很好，没人知道你在床上被daddy操。”

Rogers喑哑的声音让他有点清醒，操他的是Rogers，不是Steven，两人相似的面孔让他在Rogers开口说话前一直陷入一种奇异的迷乱之中。好像是知道身下被自己操的迷迷糊糊的男孩在想什么，Rogers一把抱起了Bucky，突然变深的体位和失重的感觉让Bucky睁开了一直紧闭的眼睛不知所措的看着Rogers。

这双眼睛为什么一直都是湿漉漉的，好像谁在欺负他一样。  
也是，自己也算是正在欺负他，Rogers想。

“好孩子，看着我，”Rogers把他的背靠在墙上，微凉的感觉让Bucky燥热的身体舒服了许多，“告诉daddy，谁在操你。” 

可能不想回答这个令他有点恼火的问题，他更用力的回吻Rogers想要躲开这个让他有点羞愤的答案。

自己当然是在被Rogers操。

这个见鬼的不知道哪儿冒出来的Steven的叔叔。

Rogers见他不回答也没有再问，似乎好心的放过了这个快被巨大情欲冲晕的男孩，他甘之如饴的享受着Bucky主动的吻。Rogers找到了男孩那处能让他疯狂的凸起，恶劣的用自己老二狠狠狠狠碾过那个点，身下男孩突然瞪大的双眼和不住的惊呼让他知道，他做对了。

他难耐的想伸手去抚慰自己没被照顾的阴茎——发硬的顶在Rogers的腹肌上摩擦这真的不太好受，但却被Rogers一把握住了往下伸的手腕，身下突然加快的抽插没法再克制强忍的呻吟，“回答刚才的问题，答对了才有奖励。”

突然猛烈的抽插让他被撞的溢出生理泪水，从唇边溢出的呻吟也隐约染上了抽噎的声音。太过了，太超过了，他想抓住什么缓解一下在情欲冲击波浪中的空虚感，但被顶在墙上操的这个羞耻姿势让他除了Rogers没有任何的着力点——并且这个该死的男人正堵着自己快射的阴茎。

“......在...被你…被你操…嗯啊.....被Rogers操…求.....求你…我好难受......”他感觉自己的大脑主板基本已经报废了，只是机械的顺从着Rogers的问题盼望他能快点从男人手里释放出来。

“那我是谁？”Rogers温柔的吻干净圆乎乎脸上的泪水，但依然恶劣的堵着那个小孔，Bucky觉得自己整个人要由内而外的爆炸了，“......是...啊...是daddy…是daddy…在操我…啊...让我…让我射…求…求您了…”他一句完整话也说不出来了，男人越来越硬的老二让他觉得下身要被捅穿了。

几乎是Rogers就解开了那处束缚的瞬间他就射了出来，眼前突然的发白让他控制不住的晕在男人肩上。

10  
等Rogers抱着醒来没一会又沉沉睡去的小孩清理完回到卧室时，时钟已经指向了凌晨四点。

他看着那张被自己折腾的眼睛都有些发肿的小包子脸，没忍住掐了掐面颊上挂着的和年龄不符的婴儿肥，可能脸上的异样让睡梦中的小孩觉得有些发痒，皱皱眉扭头避开了Rogers不安分的手指。

他支着头侧躺在旁边，嘴角是自己都没注意到勾起的笑容。Buck·Grant，怎么看着这么好欺负。

看来我得感激Steven，感谢他送我的这份礼物，我非常喜欢。

TBC


	4. 只敢问/春风如何

01  
挡着脸的薄毯被无情掀开，彻底击碎他妄图通过装睡逃避昨晚的幻想。

“十点了，你是打算冬眠？”

大概两小时前Rogers就发现这人醒了，但等他早餐都做好了床上还是一幅鸵鸟埋沙图。

“给你三秒钟，不起来我抱你去吃饭，1、2…”

“起了！我起了！”

因为缺氧有点憋红的脸好不容易露出来见到Rogers又触电似的避开，早上醒来后腰胯以下掩饰不住的剧烈酸疼感就已经告诉他这回可不是上次的乌龙了——他这次“货真价实”的和Steven的叔叔上了床。

“不用这样，如果你想的话，我可以当作昨晚什么都没发生过，”Rogers从衣柜里找了套家居服给他扔过去，“当然这件事我也不会对Steven说一个字。”

“…谢谢。”他没想到Rogers会主动说这些，反而倒觉得自己扭捏的有些不好意思了。

“没事，出来吃饭吧。”

02  
公寓旁边就是一家商场，两人吃过饭一人裹了一条厚厚的羊毛围巾就出门了。

雪化时候总是格外冷，不巧的是今天这件外套没有插袋可以暖手，他哈了哈手心捂住冻得发凉的鼻头。

“给你，”一只棉绒绒的口罩伸到他眼前——还是印着幼稚小熊图案的那种，“算了，我帮你带。”

来不及阻止，好闻的栀子花味道就淡淡柔柔的飘进他的鼻腔，Rogers的手指有点冷，不小心划过脸颊的触感让他感到发痒。

他松松Rogers给他捏的过紧的鼻夹，“嗯…我们一会要买什么？”

“洗漱用品之类的吧，毕竟你得在这住不短的一段时间，”Rogers扭头看看他，好像又想到了什么，“还有睡衣。”

明明是正常的对话，但他莫名可疑的觉得脸上发烫，像是为了缓解自己单方面的尴尬，他又开口补了一句，“顺便再买点吃的，你的冰箱空的我看了都觉得可怜。”

这是真的，他看Rogers空荡荡的冰箱不爽很久了——虽然只有一周但也可以算很久了。

“那这么说的话还得买点润滑剂，床头柜也空的很可怜。”Rogers扭头冲他表情很认真的说——当然不是真的要买，他就是想看看这人被噎的说不出话的样子。最近他发现Buck·Grant的确嘴笨，受了戏弄也不知道该怎么反驳，只会瞪着那双有点过分大的眼睛不知所措又气鼓鼓委屈的看着你。

果然旁边的小孩只是涨红着脸往前走，仿佛没听到一样压根没理自己这句话，这让他目的达到似的不自觉心情又好了几分，还顺手把人家冻的有些发红的手揣到自己的口袋，“还你上次的。”

03  
“嗯…牛奶要全脂还是脱脂？全脂的吧，脱脂的味道真的和水没区别。”他比照着手里两桶牛奶对旁边不知道在挑什么的Rogers说。

“我都可以。你喜欢吃披萨吗？要不要买几个微波的放在家里。”Rogers尽力思索着像Bucky这个年龄段的小孩都爱吃什么，他快有一百年没吃过这些快餐产品了，但年轻人似乎总是对这些东西热情不减。

“喜欢，但不买这个，”他把选好的全脂牛奶放进购物车里，“我之前在披萨店打过工，你想吃的话我可以给你烤，总比这种速冻的吃起来——”

“提前用一个贴面吻感谢你的披萨。”

“……可我还没给你做！”

“所以我说了，提前。”

04  
商场旁边就是一家自助餐厅，两人在这里解决了晚饭，长达四小时的购物让他俩谁也没心思回家再拧开Rogers家厨房里没人用到快结了锈的水龙头。

Rogers拎过他手里的购物袋推开餐厅的门，天早就黑了下来，风似乎比下午吃饭的时候还要更大点，Bucky跟在他后面裹着围巾，想了想又把Rogers给他的口罩带上了，捂的严严实实只露出了一双泛着雾气小猫一样的绿眼睛。

“Bucky？”

他动作一僵，是...Steven的声音？

“Bucky？是你吗？”愣神的功夫声音的主人已经走到了他面前。

是Steven和Agatha。

Steven没想到会在这种地方遇到Bucky，那天之后他忙着哄Agatha别再生气，完全把和Bucky还没能开始的谈话忘的一干二净，此刻Bucky和Rogers一同出现的场景倒让他心中泛起一阵异样的感觉。

“我叔叔，Rogers。”Steven对面露诧异的女孩介绍着，“我的女朋友，Agatha。”

Rogers轻握了下女孩伸出的手，“Steven总和我提起你，今天终于见到这个把他迷得神魂颠倒的女孩了，我的荣幸。”

Bucky没忍住扭头看了看Rogers那张挂着笑的脸。

骗人。

鬼都不信Steven会和Rogers谈自己恋爱生活好吗？

仿佛是终于注意到Bucky的存在，Agatha有点疑惑的问，“呃，你们？”

他还没来得及张口就被Rogers揽过肩膀，上帝作证他此刻真的愿意撇清和Rogers的关系——假装成不认识的路人那种，毕竟这比解释自己为什么和Steven的叔叔在一起简单得多。

“Bucky是我的朋友，Steven的叔叔认识他也很正常，不是么？”

Steven熟悉的漂亮眼睛此刻紧紧盯着自己，似乎是想要在这张脸上找到什么答案，对方平静的表情反而更让他别扭了，就连游离在他和Rogers间打量意味的目光都让他觉得身上发刺。

他尽力的不去注意Steven的探寻意味的表情，对Agatha笑笑，“不打扰你和Steven约会了，我们还有点事，先走了。”

“有机会一起出来玩，”女孩俏皮的冲他眨了眨眼，“Julia，你知道的，她一直说想认识一下你。”

05  
分开的一瞬间他几乎被抽干力气，腿一软差点踉跄的摔雪地上——还好Rogers搂着他肩膀的胳膊阻止了这一切。

才反应过来自己一直被这人搂着，他赶紧慌张的挣开Rogers的胳膊。

Agatha应该没有怀疑的他和Rogers关系吧？女孩们敏锐的直觉的确让他感到害怕。

街道旁昏黄的照明灯渐渐一盏衔一盏接连亮起来，商家门前的小彩灯也都开始闪着亮——也许是圣诞节快到了，映在Rogers暗红的眸子里像条吐着信子的毒蛇预备狩捕猎物，“你在害怕什么？”

“就刚才...刚才干什么搂着我，要是被发现怎么办？”他有点焦躁的踢着脚下的雪，有点用力的动作让被踢起来的雪块胡乱融化在裤腿上弄的一片斑斑驳驳。

“发现？你觉得会被发现什么。”

意料之外的发问让他心里一沉，滞住了脚下的动作。

是的，发现什么呢？

发现自己和Steven的叔叔是朋友这件事很不对劲？

发现自己和Rogers上床了？

或者是。

或者是。

他不敢再细想下去。

他刻意扭开交汇的视线生硬的从Rogers手里拎过一包东西，“没什么，总之以后不要这样了，我只是...我只是很不习惯。”

Rogers不置可否的耸耸肩，倒也没再说什么。

06  
擦干头发走进卧室时床头灯已经关上了，漆黑的空间里只能听到床上均匀的呼吸声，今天的确有点累，看来Rogers已经睡着了。

他小心翼翼的掀开被子钻进去，身侧床垫突然下陷的失重让他吓了一跳，有些发烫的呼吸拍在他的耳廓上，是Rogers，“洗好慢，等了好久。”

“我以为你睡了...”他不太自然避开撑在自己上方这人的眼神，盯着他意味不明的暗红瞳孔在深夜中让他有些害怕，“明天我得去学校...那个..今晚先别...”

Rogers没回话，只是低头舔着男孩柔软到不像样的嘴唇，舌头灵活的钻进去勾住对方湿软的舌尖。熟稔的技巧让他没空进一步说出拒绝的话，温柔的深吻让他浑身烫的厉害，“别、别亲在脖子上......我明天要去学校.....Rogers...”

“这种请求喊Rogers没用，你知道该干什么，对吧。”

“..Daddy....求你....”

柔软的舌尖停在了男孩胸前圆圆粉粉的乳头上，乳尖被舔舐的发痒感让他不自觉的后仰脖颈缓解由那两点发散到全身的酥麻感。

Rogers拢住滑腻的双腿向上抬起，隐秘的后穴在这种姿势下暴露无遗。男人耐心捂热裹满润滑油的手指，慢慢挤进紧闭湿热的穴道，骨节分明的两根手指慷慨的刮蹭着肉壁上的敏感点，“下面在吸我的手指，宝贝。”

像是被这句突如其来的下流话耻到了，穴道里的被浸润彻底的两根手指又被狠狠地绞了一下，连带着Rogers似乎觉得这小孩浑身上下都透着动情的肉粉。他一边把对方拢在一起的双腿换成叉开的姿势一边也没停下后穴手指的扩张——不得不说他更喜欢现在这个姿势，能让他清楚看到这张被他欺负到溢出生理泪水的小包子脸。

“我看宝贝已经准备好被操了，因为我整个右手都被你流出来的水打湿了。”他把手指从后穴抽出刻意贴近小孩耳边用暧昧的语气说话。但其实哪有流出来那么多水，明明是他挤的润滑液太多了，还冰冰凉凉的蹭脏人家一腿，没等小孩回答硬挺的阴茎就操进了被充分扩张过的穴道，

Rogers今晚的动作过于粗暴了。还没从上次冗长前戏的历史中反应过来的男孩竟然有些不适应，没有熟悉的亲吻和爱抚，Rogers只是一边操他一边用那双暗红的瞳孔盯着那双被刺激的泛了水雾的绿色眼睛。他难耐的想抚慰一下硬到涨的难受的阴茎，却当刻就被Rogers手快的攥住向下探寻的手腕。

“帮我弄弄…Rogers…我想射…求你Rogers....”他仿佛讨好似的舔着男人的嘴唇，腰胯顺从着对方的撞击跟着前后摇晃，他快受不住前列腺涌来不断被操弄的巨大快感了。但Rogers依然紧紧箍住他的手腕没有一点要放开的意思，还仿佛没听见一样，反而更用力的挺着腰向更深处进攻。身下的小孩被他欺负的眼圈都泛起一层红，眼角溢出一点生理刺激下产生的泪水，意志力再没法控制喉间的呻吟，甜腻的喘息声从唇齿破破碎碎的挤出来。

“乖孩子，”Rogers俯身吻去小孩眼角的泪水，双臂从男孩的后背绕过去把住他的肩头，这糟糕的姿势让他上半身被Rogers牢牢束缚住，“不过今天你只能被daddy操射。”

“……不行的…不行Rogers...daddy...我做不到...嗯...慢点...求你daddy....啊嗯....慢点....”他连抬起屁股配合Rogers操弄的力气都没了，整个人汗涔涔的缩在男人身下，他似乎已经感受不到后穴的存在，只是一波接一波酥麻的感觉从那再荡到全身。

Rogers能感受到后穴渐渐变紧的挤压，他明白这是Bucky快要高潮的前兆。他俯身用柔软的舌尖再次裹上小孩粉圆的乳头，另一边也没空下用手指半轻不重的扣弄揉搓，被后穴肠液浸泛着色情水光的阴茎整个拔出下一秒又重重的操进去，一下一下快速精准的狠狠顶在前列腺敏感点上。

“…不行了…不行了Rogers...Rogers..daddy..帮帮我...求你...dad.....”颠倒的不像样子的话还没说完，身下涨到紫红的阴茎便已经承受不住巨大的快感一股一股的喷射出了精液，他的小腹、胸口甚至脸上斑斑驳驳全都是自己被操射的喷出精液。高潮后的肠道绞拧着吮吸后穴的阴茎，Rogers也不再忍耐，尽数射了进去。

小孩仿佛还在回味高潮带来的汹涌的快感，皱着眉蜷在Rogers的臂弯，手指还紧紧的捏着Rogers坚实的小臂。男人终于亲吻了还在缓解余韵的嘴唇，他用力吮吸甜甜软软的舌根，把口腔里最后一点氧气也全都吸走榨干。雾蒙蒙的眼神有些空洞却又直勾勾的盯着眼前的人，他的表情有些迷茫，可能是第一次体验到前列腺的高潮，又困又爽的感觉让男孩的大脑已经一片混乱的停止工作。

所以他也根本没听到Rogers在说什么。

“好像有点喜欢你了，Buck·Grant。”

TBC


End file.
